You Can't Have it All
by Matthew Cornery
Summary: A Russian chemical expert tries to take over a city's power source. Bond gets the drop on him in places like New Zeland, The Middle East, and even a dock off the coast of Angola. Reveiws are welcome.
1. Drops and Explosions

You Can't Have it All

You Can't Have It All

Prologue: 

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, closer to Angola than anyplace else, near the middle of the night. A covert operation starts to take place. Earlier, a ruthless individual had been made very mad when the power committee of the Middle East turned him down. Dimithar Kenusekey had tried to make a grant with the committee to convert some of the power that the McBethian Dam took in, to light up his felicity. 

But tonight, Dimithar had an idea to start a plan. He had hoped to get his way at any rate. He came in a transport ship designed for the loading and unloading of goods to a rather large establishment somewhat fifty miles east of the African country of Angola and was surrounded by water. Most of the attention of his solders was on that side of the docks when he arrived, so no one saw the dark figure climb up the other side. It was a man with dark hair, suspicious looking eyes, and a hidden charm for ladies.

He made his way through the cargo depot and came to a halt just as a guard came around the corner. He was a young guard, and he just stood there at what could be a spy. Finally coming to sense he threw his gun up as soon as he realized what was going on. "Who are you," he asked, in a German accent.

"Bond… James Bond," the other replied casually. And then the guard was shot in the stomach with a tranquilizer dart that appeared to come from the inside of the man's sleeve. That little device came in handy whenever he used it. Once, he had used it to clip wires. It had saved his life on that assignment, and on this one it had proved to be another brilliant use of man-hours that took to make it. 

This mission was different. Bond had to go to the Atlantic because someone had cried wolf. And whether or not there was a wolf was what Bond will try to discover. The tip came in from an apparent contact in Russia and MI6 had wasted no time in sending an investigator to look in. 

On the other side of the docks, the ship had landed and Kenusekey was overseeing the loading of the utility crates. One of his guards came up to him and whispered in his ear. "I think we have a breach, sir. What should we do?"

Dimithar thought about it for a minute, sighed, and ordered the guard to annihilate the breach. "We can't afford to rouse up the workers here so keep it quiet," he said to his companion. The one beside Dimithar had on a golden uniform with patches of purple in places, and was wearing a purple helmet that had an armor flap that came down over the golden manufactured eyepiece. Around his waist he wore a belt of abnormal grenades, and also had an unnatural gun strapped to his back. For summery, he looked inhuman. As soon as Dimithar gave the order, the companion rushed off after the guard.

James Bond was now on top of a crate, overlooking the hunting guards. They were spread out among the rest of the tall crates and when one came right below him, James jumped off of the crate and knocked the guard out. He then opened a hatch on the dock's surface, and threw the German in. Afterward, James got in himself and crawled, upside down, along the bottom of the docks.

This set of docks was about ten times the size of an oil drilling plant, and was very hard to cover in a short amount of time, but James could pass by _and_ surprise a few guards at the same time. However, the inhuman person was not surprised. He opened the nearest egress hatch and jumped out in to the ocean. Bond noticed that he had a close pursuer and tried to pick up the pace, but the pursuer was up to him in no time. James had busted an egress hatch, and climbed through as the pursuer reached out to get him. Bond then shut the hatch causing a large amount of pain to rush to the other's fingers. "That wasn't quite smashing, but it will have to do for now," replied Bond humorously. 

"Very funny you stupid spy," said a voice behind him, "You should try coming to one of my steak outs; you would be very hot."

James turned around thinking he was caught, but to his surprise there was only one guard, and he was holding a very small pistol. "I believe you're terribly mistaken, sir. I have the better side of things," Bond replied. After that, he whistled and the watch he was wearing had an activated magnetism. It wasn't strong, but it could pull the gun out of the guard's hand and into his own. "I'm just here for the joy ride," replied Bond again, "And by the way things are, you are to." 

Off in the distance you could hear the deep whine as the ship's horn was blown to recognize that the boat was loaded. Bond shot the guard while the horn was blowing to "keep quiet" and rushed to the packaging center of the docks to plant the mines he was equip with. Other than the dart shooter and the magnetic watch, Q had packed James a toothbrush that could cut through bars and a jetpack with enclosed wings. James couldn't see how he could have used the jetpack because he had a boat. But… it was on the other side of the docks! He hadn't realized how he was going to get back to his boat.

But, now, that was the least of his worries. Now he had to figure out how he was going to get to the ship. "Always for the mission" he kept telling himself.

After breaking through the door, Bond made use of the rest of the time he had. He carefully placed the mines in the most unnoticed spot on the conveyer belt motor that ran out to a forklift. Then, keeping up with time, he sneaked through the rest of the room and stepped through a door after listening for any sounds on the other side. He found himself in what appeared to be a locker room with windows. Bond looked out one of them and saw Kenusekey, and saw that golden suited person giving a report to Kenusekey, and saw a bunch of guards, and also saw a truck. It was a green and gray troop transporter currently being used to transport weapons, explosives, and ammo to the ship. There was no driver and it was fully loaded.

James Bond left the rest of the mines in the locker room, took a solder's uniform, and went out the door. He walked a fastly pace toward the truck, and got in. The truck was already cranked up and running fine.

Kenusekey was talking to the ship's commander, "-and I think we should be able to…to. What is that truck doing?" There were many cry-outs as the truck ran down the access block and ran up the plank to the garage door of the ship. Before the truck was gone, the nylon cloth top came off and James blew into the air, wings spreading out of the jetpack while the guards shot at them.

The truck crashed inside of the ship and hit a "hot spot" only to become a large explosion. An activator ringed out on Bond's watch and the mines in the packaging center blew up.

Kenusekey didn't think it would happen so fast but he was still mad. "Why? Why did it have to be the secret service? Why," he asked as 007 flew away. 

End of Prologue 


	2. Confined Meetings

You Can't Have it All

Part 1:

The Swiss Alps are always beautiful around skiing season. To look up and see all of those people skiing down the slope is a wonderful sight; especially in the mind of a certain Russian contact agent called Alexander Mason. He was wearing a ski-patroller's uniform, for disguise, and had on a white toboggan. Also, he had a first-aid package on his chest to make him look more like a ski-patroller, and had sunglasses on not just because it was sunny, but also because it was the description that the Prime Minister had given to "Her Majesty's Secret Service". Mason skied slowly down the mountain as to not look too inconspicuous to the other skiers. He saw a person who was wearing a thick black coat. Mason stopped and said, "I think you have frostbite."

The other looked as if he knew what to say. "I'd just rather take two of these and call you in the morning," he replied. This man made it sound mocking. 

Alex grunted and then handed the man the first-aid package. "It's nice to see you James," he replied as 007 opened the package and peeped inside.

Inside were a pare of gloves, a new edition British PPK, and a folder with the initials O.H.M.S.S.; witch stands for On Her Majesty's Secret Service. Bond took a look at the papers inside and said, "Looks like I meet M in the Persian Gulf this time. E' ol' chap?" 

"I don't make the orders I just relate them, 007," the other replied, "And besides, I probably will be with you on the next mission."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Bond said humorously. 

By now the slope was empty. With a quick swipe Alex brushed the snow off of his mushtash and with another quick swipe he lunged off with his skies and moved at a faster pace compared to what he was going at before. Off in the distance, an unseen enemy had witnessed the little meeting, but he wasn't going for Bond. He was going for Mason. There was a gunshot, and another. James could hear them as they zipped by his head.

The assassin was about fifty meters up the mountain and into the brush. He came out on a motorcycle followed by two escorts. They appeared to be German. 007 quickly executed the escort nearest to him with the PPK. It scared the other escort, which plummeted off a big cliff rock to hit a tree. The other had some kind of Japanese insignia that ruled out any possibilities of him being German. But who knows; it could be a cover up.

Mason had noticed the Japanese pursuer, so he tried to lose him by skiing a little faster and jumping over a lone limb that was attached to a dead evergreen tree. The man was smart enough to slide under it sideways.

Bond had started a fight with the German who had apparently lost track of where he was going. So far the only assets to James were his fists and a watch laser because the PPK had been knocked out of his hand. As the German threw him into a tree trunk, James tried to activate his watch laser. But before he could, the other hurled himself toward the trunk. James was caught off-guard and was nearly crushed. "So I'm between a tree and a hard place am I," he commented to distract the man. It didn't work.

About a half of a mile down the slope, Japan had caught up with Russia, and was trying to knock him off course. Mason stuck one of his sticks into the motor of the motorcycle. The chain got jammed and sparks were starting to fly. Then an explosion threw the one on the motorcycle off. Alex kept on going.

Back up on the mountain, Bond had gotten no more than twelve feet from the PPK. It seemed that this battle would never end. "You people never give up do you," James wondered.

The German gave him a "whatever" look and muttered some thing in his own language before he threw Bond over his shoulder. 

As James hit his back against the hard ground, he said humorously, "Here's one for the road." Just then, he threw his legs into a lying crouch and upper kicked the German's jaw out of place. That gave him enough time to get his weapon lying on the ground a few feet away and shoot the other man before he got up. "Or one for the slope," he corrected himself as he went back to his hotel.

The noise from the shower had startled Bond as he stepped into the hotel room. All lights were off except for the bathroom lights. Getting the PPK from the inside of his jacket, Bond peeped inside to see what the noise was all about. There was no one in the shower or the bath. At first, he thought that it was a diversion and that someone was in the room, but when she showed herself it seemed to promise a peace. "What are you doing in here?" he asked as she moved to turn the water off.

"I suppose you want to interrogate me. Now that I have intruded into your room." She was wearing a towel robe very loosely on her shoulders.

"The thought had occurred to me. You could have been killed. And we weren't properly introduced yet."

"What a pity," she muttered, "I was beginning to enjoy the silence until you arrived."

"Who are you?" James tried to push on.

"I don't work for anybody, if that's what you want to know. And besides, I have my own body."

"I can see that from here," he said as she took a step toward him, her hand reaching out to caress his arm. 

"I don't think you would be safe here," he said as the hand went up his arm to his shoulder blade.

Putting her head forward, she whispered into Bond's ear, "Well I can take care of myself, 007."

"Wait a minute," Bond tried to catch on. But it was too late. The woman dug her sharp fingernails into the pressure spot on the side of his neck, forcing him down and then kneeing him in the forehead. 

"See?" she stated as James compensated for the quick trauma, "You already know the difference between good guy and villain: the villain is more powerful." 

"What about the other difference?" stumbled Bond as he regained balance. "The one the villain never hears about."

"Good guys always win? Not this time."

"You're sure?" Bond aimed his foot for her stomach, which missed and hit her in the ribs. She stumbled back and tripped into the bathtub. Bond walked to her and pulled her out. "Now what about this difference?"

He was completely caught off guard, despite the heavy wet robe, when she threw her arm around him and pulled his short hair. In which Bond countered by grabbing her arm and throwing her body around him and pushing her out the bathroom door. When she grabbed the doorframe and slung herself into the hall, Bond pined her against the wall right across from the hallway closet.

"Now," he said directly to her face, "You're going to talk." 

Slowly, the closet door behind him opened and a dark skinned man stepped out. Bond turned around as the man threw a punch. He missed and instead, knocked the woman out. James grabbed a hold of the man's shirt and threw him onto a table. The legs on it broke and the man was on the floor soon afterward. Bond walked up to him to get a better look at the one who attacked him. He didn't see the other man come out of the closet to hit him on the head with a ski.

When he woke up, he felt like he had a thousand martinis the night before. James opened his eyes and took a long look around. He was on a bed. To his right was a glass door that led out to a balcony. His eyes were still blurry, but it appeared that he was somewhere tropical. To his left was a door that could lead out of the room. In front of him was a mirror with a somewhat odd looking reflection in it.

After sitting up, Bond realized that he wasn't alone. "Good evening 007," a man with a deep computerized voice said.

James stared at the reflection in the mirror as it moved to the side of the bed. The man had on a gold color suit with patches of purple. A purple helmet covered his face and a belt of abnormal grenades was around his waist. He also had an unnatural gun strapped to his back. "I won't introduce myself," he said, "for fear that you may escape."

Bond was searching his memory for the character that matched the description of this man when suddenly it hit him, "Aren't you that-"

"Of course I am Bond. You know perfectly well who I am.

"Well how is ol' Kenusekey," asked Bond trying to be annoying.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss such matters with you Bond. That scandalous stunt you pulled back at the docks really hurt us. You know, you could-"

"Being a double-agent," Bond interrupted, "I have authority to carry out my missions."

The other shot back quickly, "Being a double-agent you could be killed." He took out a PPK and aimed it at James.

"I don't pity you golde. You don't have any ammo in that gun."

"Do you want to try it," said the capturer sarcastically, "Hold still and you can." 

He was about to shoot when there was knock at the door. "James? Are you in there," a woman's voice said from behind the door.

"Don't answer," whispered the man, "She might go away."

"James, open this door right now," she said.

"What if she doesn't go away," commented Bond.

"She will," is all the other said then a few moments of silence. "See," he started, "I have always been good at predicting things like tha-"

Before he could finish, the door was busted down. "Moneypenney," cried James, as it was good to see her.

Moneypenney threw up a taser and shot the golden man with an electric shock. It knocked his aim off a little. 

James took that opportunity to grab the man's hand for a throw. He was thrown over the bed.

That's the bodyguard of Kenusekey, Shock Zonez," commented Moneypenney as Shock was getting up. He now had the unnatural gun in hand. It looked like a high-powered rifle that was the same color as the person that used it. The barrel started to charge up then a golden, electric bolt flew out of the gun. Since dry wood is a good insulator, Bond had torn a bedpost off of the bed and hit the bolt away. Before Shock could respond with another shot, James hurled the post at the gun. It backfired with extreme inaccuracy and caused Shock to step back hurriedly in order to control it, unaware that he was stepping through the glass door, onto the balcony and finally off of it.

Something below caught him. It was a jet of some kind, with a glimmering purple. As it left, Shock yelled, "Bond, you haven't seen the last of me." As the jet left, there was a loud crash of glass.

"I'm sure that you will," muttered James to himself.

"We're glad we caught on to the homing device in the gloves you have or we've spent plenty more than ten hours looking or you." Moneypenney started checking the room for any other things that might be intelligence doing.

"Are we in the Caribbean," asked James.

"Actually, James, this hotel was built inside of a bio-dome. You're still in Switzerland." 

She finished her search then they went out of the hotel and out of the bio-dome. It was around 8 o'clock, dark out and just had started snowing.

"Should I drive," Bond asked politely.

Moneypenney smiled and shook her head, "No. Q wants her back in one piece."

End of Part 1


	3. On to HQ

You Can't Have it All

Part 2:

The Persian Gulf; MI6 had temporarily moved here from London. The oilrig looked very convincing to Bond as it was, but the coordinates were correct. "Just drop us off here," he said to the pilot of the helicopter as he shut down the computer he was using to make a description of the woman in Switzerland.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look much like a headquarters, 007," questioned the pilot.

Moneypenney, who was sitting off to the side, was glad to break the silence, "It's the place."

The helicopter landed on the surface of the big ship and let James and Moneypenney get off. Then went back up again and flew away.

Moneypenney walked over to a structure marked _crew_ and went inside. Bond was about to follow, but a chubby man with a cigar came up from a lower deck and yelled, "Where're you goin' Bond?"

James didn't know who he was but he replied anyway, "I'm going to see M."

"No you're not," the other said, "I'm filling in. M had to leave. Apparently, _someone_ didn't check in when they were supposed to. Hi, I'm Randal." 

James knew that Randal was talking about him when he said _someone_.

"If you will step this way, I will brief you," ordered Randal.

The hot sun was beginning to drive Edman Zalzoa mad. Sweat was dripping off of his dark skin. It was noon somewhere in Saudi Arabia and he wished he had a container of water. "How can anyone stand the heat out here," stated Edman as the air from the speed of the jeep was just starting to be felt.

"Most men can stand it. Even my friend Shock," replied Kenusekey, "I hope this doesn't disrupt any contracts between us."

The vehicle went into a bumpy portion of the road. "Just tell me what is required to complete my mission," muttered Edman while trying to keep balance of his words. 

Kenusekey looked at him. "What is required, is getting to the city in time." He tapped the driver on the shoulder and said, "Hurry it up."

The jeep sped up to a quicker pace, which made the ride even bumpier. Edman had to hold on to the cross beam above him to keep from falling off. _I hope we reach the city soon, _thought Edman, _this guy is weird._

After about an hour of silence, the city was in sight of the jeep. It was hard to believe that a city this big was out here in the middle of nowhere.

"You don't have to look so surprised," said Kenusekey with confidence.

From afar, the city looked huge. Edman would have bet any price that it was bigger than New York City. To the right was an enormous building enclosed inside of a bubble that stretched across a complex. It was only half the size of the city, but it looked intimidating.

The jeep came to a security gate that led over a power dam across a ravine and the two had to get out so the vehicle could be checked. They walked to the side of the steep ravine. Kenusekey let out a freshly sigh as Edman peered down into the water at the bottom that looked deep and filled the canyon from side to side. "The city of McBeth. It was a testing sight for families, but now it's just a normal, everyday, profit city. I want to take it over, but unfortunately I can't. I'm not permitted to go into the city. Even though I can sneak in and out, it's lust not enough. So I have made a plan where I can." Kenusekey pointed in front of the dam, the way the water was running, at two skyscrapers that were being built on each side of the ravine. "That's my summer home. I'll "move" into it as soon as it's finished." 

The buildings had a very durable look to them. They didn't look much like something that would be a summer home, with all the scarce windows that weren't there and the mechanical structures. They weren't very tall but it looked as if you could line them up long ways and they'll reach across the ravine. Part of each house ran down onto the inside wall.

"It looks um… nice," Edman lied.

"Just you try being dictator of this organization," shot Kenusekey, "I have something nice planed for this house. Come and I'll show you."

Edman was puzzled, "Am I going to do something like what I did with 007 back there?"

"Well," replied Kenusekey, "somewhat- yes."

The room he was in must have been boring. Even the wallpaper was sitting dull. But finally Randal came in with a cheerful hello.

"What happened? I've been sitting here for almost a hour," Bond tiredly said.

Randal replied with a grin, "An hour and twenty minutes to be exact. You had the telly to keep you occupied."

"There's really nothing on in this part of the world," Bond replied as Randal typed in a code and the door slid open.

"Just come into the office."

James did so and to his surprise it looked just like the HQ office in London.

Randal handed him a folder. Lifting the flap up, Bond slid out a sheet of paper. As Randal sat down, he started the briefing, "Out in the Middle East, in the middle of the Arabian Desert, is a very large city. It has been kept a secret until a dictator called Dimithar Kenusekey tried to take it over. Do you know him?"

James remembered back at the docks in the Atlantic Ocean, "Yes M gave me a mission that included him. He also had many illegal imports in the Persian Gulf."

Randal continued with the briefing, "Let me tell you a little more about the city. It's called McBeth. The approximate land area is three hundred and seventy-six square miles. That makes it slightly larger than New York. The main source of power is a dam that leads across a rather odd ravine. Dr. Kenusekey had a felicity built on the out-skerts and he wanted an E-package to go to it, but because it used too much power, the power committee turned him down. That was about seven months before now."

"And three months before my mission."

"Yes, James, I have acknowledged that. There's suspicion that Dimithar is going to over throw the committee. They can't have that and we certainly can't have that. A small German army is on his side." 

"Isn't he Russian?"

"Yes," replied Randal, "He's most likely giving them some kind of profit. And- oh yes. He has two minor henchmen: Klonzo Flonze, a Japanese hit man; and Edman Zalzoa, an African army man that works undercover for the KGB." He took out another cigar and lit it. This time he talked stricter. "Your mission, 007, _would_ be to go to the Middle East and keep Kenusekey from doing whatever he has planed; even if it's a birthday party for his daughter Clara, but, unfortunately, it's more complicated than that. The Russians will see it as an aggression act if we just send an agent in to investigate. We'll have to find a way to get around that minor detail. Probably because they want some kind of proof, which we're going to get."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Bond.

"Well," Randal shifted in his seat, "That lady that attacked you in Switzerland; we've pulled a file based on your description you gave in the helicopter, and I'd say she is one of the best paths we have to Kenusekey. The only name that came up was a Ronda Heart, and we, as an organization, haven't a clue where she is, but our first guess would be at one of Dimithar's living places, I know he must have many houses. So therefore we will fly you to St. Petersburg. There, you will meet up with a contact called Belcrod. He knows everything there is to know about the Kenusekey family. That will be all, 007. You still have your PPK don't you?"

"I've managed to hang on to it," he said getting up.

"Well, don't lose it."

"I would never."

As James left Randal muttered to himself, "If I had a quince every time I've heard an agent say that. And don't forget to get your notice lines from Q-branch."

James always loved to go around the libratory of Q-branch and fiddle with the contraptions. Today, he saw a pen and wondered what weird thing it does. Does it explode; or let out an acid that can eat through anything; or maybe a rocket that is propelled by a fuel made by ink? He just had to know. He walked over to the pen and was about to touch it when he heard an old squeaky voice. "It's a standard modle of the best devices Q-branch has ever made," it said, "and I strongly suggest that you bloody not touch it." 

James knew who it was; a man that has been on the tech department longer than anyone has. "Q," he said excitedly, "I wasn't about to touch anything. What does it do?"

"Oh, grow up, 007," said Q in return. That was a phrase that Q had said many times when James acted childish or immature. 

"Nice to see you too," replied James.

"For your information, that pen isn't what you think it is. That was one of the intentions that Q-branch had in mind when they made it. It's just an ink dispenser, 007. Now come over here and pay attention"

They walked to a table that had many water resistant watches on it. "All right, 007, this here is a water resistant MI6 British quartz watch. Press the lap/reset button and it becomes a homing beacon. Twist the lens off and it can become a night vision 'duke's' lens. Whistle and a magnetism will be activated for about ten seconds."

"Like the one I used last mission," asked Bond.

"Yes," Q said, " precisely like it. That reminds me, what about the inventory you were supposed to bring back intact."

"Something bad happened to it."

"What? Even the jetpack?" 

"It fell into the water."

"The watch?"

"Some one stole it."

"The toothbrush?"

"Some one brushed their teeth with it."

Q sighed and then said, "You're one irresponsible agent. "You shouldn't have this unless you bring it back intact. But if you can, however, I'll let you sign a release form holding you responsible if you happen to not bring it back. And you can have any thing in that room, too… Oh, provided that Q-branch checks it out."

"That is so nice to hear," said James, "You wouldn't happen to have any thing that can locate a person on sight would you?"

"Do you really need it on this mission?"

"It's just to locate a girl," said James with his comic smile.

Q sighed again and said, "Oh, grow up 007."

End of Part 2.


End file.
